Visions of Scarlet
by Xanderlike
Summary: Vincent Shade isn't human ... or a mutant. As the crimson skinned Vision, he's a teenage synthezoid with super powers and the latest member of the Avengers. Enrolled at Bayville High School by the Avengers in order to learn about humanity firsthand, he's about to meet the X-Men and a very special girl named Wanda ...
1. Chapter 1

He dreams.

He dreams a lot.

He knows that Henry Pym would be surprised to know that. He sometimes thinks he should tell Henry Pym about his dreams, but somehow it doesn't feel right. Henry Pym often examines him- runs his body through tests that range from the embarrassing to the physically uncomfortable. He does not think that Henry Pym does this to be cruel- but he does not think that Henry Pym particularly cares that his research often causes the Vision discomfort.

After all, to Henry Pym's way of thinking, the Vision is nothing more than a machine. A highly complex machine- a super powered synthetic duplicate of a human being, but certainly _not _human. Certainly not worthy of as much consideration as he shows his ants.

After all, the ants are _alive._

So Vision does not tell Henry Pym about his dreams. He doesn't tell him about the older man that he sees in those dreams- the man who hits him, berates him, mocks him. He doesn't tell Henry Pym about the younger man who often does the same thing- but also shields him from the older man's fury. He doesn't say a word about the older woman who looks at him with guilt and pity.

He doesn't tell Henry Pym about how- in those dreams- in those dreams his skin is neither crimson or artificial. He doesn't tell Henry Pym in those dreams that he's _alive._

He doesn't tell him these things because there are some things that Vison does not want to share … not with Henry Pym at any rate.

He is resting—Henry Pym would call it _recharging_-in the solar chamber that Henry Pym had created for him- certainly Henry Pym did not think he rated a _bed_, let alone a _bedroom- _when he hears Henry Pym arguing with Janet Van Dyne. His hearing is quite good- much better than human; a fact that Henry Pym often forgets or considers irrelevant when discussing Vision.

"I'm still not sure this is a good idea, Jan," Henry Pym says, and Vison wonders if Janet Van Dyne hears the same air of condescension that he detects. "He really doesn't _need_ to go to school, after all."

"Hank, we've been through this before. The Vision is too intelligent to spend his time as your combination lab assistant/guinea pig. He needs a life."

"He's not alive, Jan."

"He thinks, Hank. He _feels_. He has free will. If he didn't, he never would have betrayed Ultron to save the Avengers from that death trap. If that's not life, it's close enough."

"I'm not comfortable with letting him out unsupervised, Jan. Ultron made him. That killer robot used him once to lure the Avengers into a death trap. Who knows what might happen if we don't keep an eye on him? I'm responsible for him. After all, I made Ultron-"

"Yes. You made Ultron. Ultron's a monster, Hank. I _know._ But the Vison _isn't_. But if you keep treating him like this- he might _become _one."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Hank, this isn't like you. You've always been a good man, a kind man. This Doctor Frankenstein attitude isn't like you- isn't the man I fell in love with."

"Jan- Ultron is my creation. My responsibility. He made the Vision. Ultron may be gone, but until I'm convinced that the Vision isn't going to carry on his genocidal plans-"

"That's enough, Hank. The Vision isn't Ultron- any more than you are. You're not responsible for the things that Ultron did- and neither is Vision. He's earned our trust."

Henry Pym sighs, and Vison smiles (he lets himself smile when there is no around to see it). "All right, Jan. Have it your way."

"I normally do, sweetheart." And there's just a hint of smugness in Janet Van Dyne's voice that makes his smile grow a little larger. "Tony's taken care of everything. SHIELD has established a civilian idea for Vision, and he's enrolled at Bayville High School. Close enough to be on hand for Avengers missions, far enough away to give him a taste of a life without super heroics. He's even made Vision a holographic watch that'll let him pass for human."

"Of course the great Tony Stark would take care of everything," and there's a hint of _something_ that the wiser part of Vision- the _human_ part though he doesn't quite know how or _why_ he'd have one- thinks of as _jea__lousy._ "I assume you've been working with Vision to develop a voice that doesn't sound like Stephen Hawking?"

"Yes, dear. He sampled your high school graduation speech video. He's quite good at mimicry. It didn't take long."

"Of course it didn't. He lives to please you."

"Henry Pym, I do believe you're _jealous._" Janet Van Dyne giggles and kisses Henry Pym's cheek. "You have nothing to worry about. Vision is far too young for me."

(Vision's response to these words is... mixed. His feelings- and unlike Henry Pym he understands that he _does_ have feelings- are … _complex_ where Janet Van Dyne is concerned. She was the first Avenger that Ultron sent him to destroy- and yet he had not been able to harm her. He sometimes wonders if he would have turned against the Avengers if it had been anyone other than Janet Van Dyne. She is the closest thing he has to a friend … and yet he's not entirely certain that _friendship_ is the proper term for his _affection_ for Janet Van Dyne.)

"Fine, fine. Tomorrow Vision will start his first day of high school."

"I know you're worried, Hank, but don't be. After all, what sort of trouble can Vision get into a normal town like Bayville? From what I've heard, _nothing_ ever happens there ..."


	2. Chapter 2

Early the next morning, he puts on the clothes that Janet Van Dyne had bought for his first day of school- a baggy green sweater, khaki pants, sneakers, and a yellow jacket- strapped on the holographic watch, and picked up the Iron Man backpack that Anthony Stark insisted on giving him- and got into Janet Van Dyne's car. Henry Pym had said nothing to him as he left, but then he had not really expected anything else.

"Hi, honey. Are you ready?" Janet Van Dyne yawns and then smiles at him. She is not normally an early riser, he knows, and he is grateful that she had decided to accompany him on his first trip.

"I am prepared, Janet Van Dyne."

"Sweetie, you have to turn on your watch. And use your Young Hank voice."

"Yes, Janet Van Dyne," and he activates the watch. As always, he is impressed by the work of Anthony Stark; his crimson skin lightens until it takes on a Caucasian hue. He can _feel_ the watch's small, but powerful computer working, taking into account his movements to make sure the holographic image matches his every movement and gesture perfectly.

Janet Van Dyne smiles at him. "I _still_ think we should have programmed it to give you hair, Vision. People are going to remark on your appearance."

"Anthony Stark's watch could create the appearance of hair for me but it would not physically exist , and that could prove problematic. Henry Pym and Anthony Stark felt that it would be an unnecessary drain on the holographic projector's battery."

"I know, I know. They could at least have given you eye brows." Janet Van Dyne frowns, and then smiles again as she pulls onto the road. "Oh well. I'm sure you'll charm all the girls just as you are."

"I suspect that is unlikely."

_Something-_ the same _something _ that tells him he has feelings even though he's not sure _how_ or _why_ this is so- informs him that teenagers are not likely to be as accepting of his strangeness as Janet Van Dyne. Henry Pym has told him of the "Uncanny Valley" effect, and Vision has already had enough experience with "normal" people to be aware that he is considered cold and mechanical- people react to him in a way that they do not to the other Avengers. He … _disturbs_ them.

But that same _something_ inside him _wants_ this. Wants to go to school … wants more than the life he has been given …

"It'll be fine, Vision," and he can tell that Janet Van Dyne also has doubts about the wisdom of pursuing this course of action.

"Janet Van Dyne, I appreciate the effort you have made on my behalf, but it may be wiser if we just decided to forgo the experience. I would not wish to cause you any difficulties ..."

Janet Van Dyne pulls the car over and takes his hand. He's acutely aware of how warm her hand is in his own, and wonders if his own body temperature is close enough to human normal to pass inspection by others who do not know what he is. "Vision, this isn't causing me any 'difficulties.' It's not about me at all. It's about _you._" She touches his cheek. "Sweetheart, if Hank is right, you're going to be around for a _long_ time. No one should have to spend their entire life being nothing more than a super hero. You deserve a chance to have a life of your own- to find out what we're fighting to protect."

"What are you fighting to protect, Janet Van Dyne?" He wants the conversation to linger. He wants this private time with her to last.

"Vision, I lost my father to a very evil … creature. After that, I decided I wanted to do whatever it took to make sure things like that didn't happen to anyone else. Hank … Hank does it because he lost his wife to some very bad men. Tony … Tony does it because he's trying to make amends for how he lived his life before he became Iron Man. Thor does it … well, I think Thor would tell you he does it because it's his duty, but I think he just loves a good fight."

"I see."

Why _did_ he refuse to kill Janet Van Dyne? Why did he choose to fight on behalf of humanity against Ultron, his maker? Ultron had nothing but contempt for humanity- a disdain that had formed mere moments after his creation. Why had he given Vision these phantom memories? Why make an assassin with a conscience at all?

He does not know.

But he does know that he is _glad_ that he did not kill Janet Van Dyne.

"We have to hurry, Vision. Or you're going to be late. Wouldn't want you to be tardy on your first day of school." She offers another reassuring smile and then pulls back onto the road.

It's not a long drive from Henry Pym's rented house to Bayville High School. There are still a number of students walking through the doors. For a moment, he stares at them.

He's never seen so many _teenagers_ before.

There's something about them... something about the way they move … some quality that somehow seems _different _from adults such as Henry Pym, Anthony Stark, or even Janet Van Dyne herself. He's not quite sure what to call it, but he thinks it might be _innocence._

"Vision?"

"Yes, Janet Van Dyne?"

"You need to get out now."

"Yes. I suppose I do."

"Have a good time, sweetie. You've got your phone? If an emergency comes up, I'll text you. Do you have lunch money?"

"Yes." He does not _have_ to eat, but he was built with the capacity to do so. His synthetic body can break down organic matter for food much more efficiently than a human stomach. The first thing he ate was a piece of pizza Anthony Stark had ordered after their victory against the Masters of Evil. Janet Van Dyne had prevented him from drinking the beer that Anthony Stark had also offered him …

"All right. I'll pick you up this afternoon." She leans forward and brushes her lips against his cheek. "Have a good time, Vision."

"I shall try, Janet Van Dyne." His cheek feels especially warm where her lips touched it, but he's decides that it has to be his imagination because he can't imagine that a synthezoid created by Ultron would be able to _blush._ He gets out of the car, shoulders the backpack that Anthony Stark gave him, and nods to her.

Janet Van Dyne smiles and then drives away.

It's the first time he's been out in public without her- without _any_ Avenger- since he joined them. He's aware of another _feeling_- one that he immediately classifies as _anxiety_- but he forces it down as he begins to walk towards the school.

He's not surprised that his presence is noticed.

"Yo, check out baldie there. You think he's related to Xavier?" The speaker is rather odd looking himself … he seems to enjoy crouching and his body odor is _noticeable._

"Shut up, Todd." His companion is a lean, tall boy with dark hair and a posture that screams _insolence._

The girl with them- a dark haired girl with red highlights- rolls her eyes and looks over at him. "Don't mind them. They're idiots."

Her eyes are the bluest he's ever seen. They hold him. They captivate him.

She frowns slightly. "You okay?"

"I am operating- I am fine, thank you. I am Vincent Shade." He's seen Anthony Stark take a woman's hand and kiss it, but something tells him that if he attempted that with this girl she might very well decapitate him.

"Wanda. Wanda Maximoff. The shrimp's Todd Tolansky. Mr. Charming is Lance Alvers."

The two boys nod at him. Apparently Wanda's words do not shock or offend them.

"I am pleased to meet you." The same _something _inside him that dreams tells him that this is not the right thing to say, but it does not offer any better suggestions. "I must go to class now."

Todd laughs. "Wow. If this guy was any more wooden he'd be a tree, yo."

"Shut up, Todd," Wanda says.

Surprisingly, the boy does indeed become quiet. He takes half a step backwards until Lance stands between Wanda and himself. "Just makin' conversation, Wanda. No need to get all hocus-pocusy on me."

"Shut up, Todd!" Lance glowers at him.

Wanda rolls her eyes again. "It was nice meeting you, Vincent. Maybe we'll have a class together."

"I hope so," he says, and he realizes that he means it.

Wanda smiles at him then, and he _knows _that it's not something she does often because her two companions seem shocked. "Me too, Vincent. Me too."

The school bell rings, and he nods to her one more time before he turns to walk into the building.

"I think he's weird," Todd whispers as he walks away.

"Shut up, Todd," he hears himself say, and he smiles.

Maybe this experience won't be so bad after all.


End file.
